Heartthrob Pretty Cure! (DDPC Hypothetical English Dub)
This is a page for Cure Shabon's hypothetical English dub ideas for the canon series Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Edits and Changes Main Names and Terms Any unmentioned names/terms either haven't been confirmed or are left unchanged. *Aida Mana → Amanda "Mandy" Heartman *Hishikawa Rikka → Frederica "Rica" Adams *Yotsuba Alice → Alice Cloverfield *Kenzaki Makoto → Mackenzie Spade *Madoka Aguri → Marina Agron *Joe Okada → Joe Klein *Ai-chan → Aisling *Selfish King → Emperor Lucifer *Ira → Natan *Marmo → Mamona *Pell → Phegor *Regina → Princess Asmodine *Leva → Levy *Gula → Bubse *Jikochuu → Egoid *Cure Lovies → Trump Tokens *Love Heart Arrow → Cupid's Arrow *Love Eyes Palette → Ace Shadow *Love Kiss Rouge → Lovelypgloss *Miracle Dragon Glaive → Magician Glaive *Magical Lovely Pad → Empress Mirror / CuPad *Magical Lovely Harp → Cupid's Lyre *Eternal Golden Crown → Priestiara Series-wise Changes *In this dub, Alice is explicitly said to be British, accent and all. *Like with Smile, there are episodes left undubbed, though fewer this time around due to Doki Doki being a more plot-focused season. So far, the undubbed episodes are 9, 26, 29, and 34 to 38. *In the original episode 16, Regina approaches the Cures to become friends with only Mana, while in the dub version (episode 15), Asmodine approaches the Cures with the intent of finding out the source of their powers, in order to become just as powerful as them and make her father proud -- she just becomes closer to Mandy due to Mandy being the only one who didn't have second thoughts about helping her. *In the dub, episode 21 (22 in the original) ends with Mandy screaming for the brainwashed Asmodine to stop with her behavior, and the scene of Cure Ace's appearance is transplanted to the beginning of the following episode instead. *The scene of Regina's reawakening at the end of episode 38 is transplanted to the beginning of dub episode 31. *In episodes 35 and 38 (43 and 46 in the original), the scene of baby Aguri magically growing into her current age in Mari's arms is cut, as to give the impression that Marina grew up normally like Asmodine did. *A good chunk of the finale is cut (namely the entirety of Pell's screentime as Proto-Jikochuu (Parthenon Mode included), the aftermath with the spirit of Marie-Ange talking to the girls, and the reveal of Trump Kingdom as a republic), giving the impression that, once Lucifer was purified, the battle truly ended, and that Marie-Ange somehow came back to life. In addition to this, another scene is added to the epilogue: the scenes of Mana's wedding from the movie, meticulously edited to show Marie-Ange and Joe as the newlyweds instead. Episode List Wildcard at Heart (Part 1) Wildcard at Heart (Part 2) Diamond in the Rough Never Underestimate a Girl The Sword on the Stage Cooking Mandy The End of the World as We Know It Hang in There, Baby! The New Girl in Class Lending a Hand President in Training Miss Gold Rose I Was a Teenage Busybody The Fairest of Them All I Wanna Be Like You Shattered Lives Lovers in Springtime The Crystal Games Snowed In Princess in Another Castle My Friend Asmodine Easy Ace Putting the Mic Down Heroine for a Day A Spot of Tea This World, Then the Fireworks True Reflections There's an App for That Rewriting History Sweet Child of Mine A Glaive Mistake Sing Your Heart Out Rhapsody in Bloom Cures on their Birthdays The Agron Truth How the Egoids Stole Mandy Where There's Light, There's a Shadow Priestiara Explains It All The Beginning of the End One Heart for All (Finale) Voice Cast Music Trivia Category:Other Fanworks Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Hypothetical English Dubs